Trick or Treat
by BLongo123
Summary: When Gwen spends Halloween sneaking into a vacant house, who will she find to spend the rest of the night with? Rated M for bad language, mature content, and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen stood by a fence, leaning nonchalantly on it for a make ship backrest. It was Halloween night and her feet were tired from all the walking she had done with her friends. Soon, after a while, the darkness had engulfed them leaving nothing but the dull flickering street lights and the moon to give them a sense of direction. Most all the children had gone back home, their t stuffed with candy. But not Gwen's friends, of course, they had to stay out and get drunk off the night.

Pixie, clad in a black shirt and pink hair, pulled out a cigarette and light up. After taking a long drag, she cleared her throat. "So, what now?"

Everyone looked at each other, not really certain what to say. Sean opened his mouth, as if to say something, then clamped it shut.

"We could," Gwen said, kicking the ground, "sneak into that vacant house on the corner of Glenkville. That _could_ be fun."

Pixie choked on her smoke laughing. "Yeah, sure. Those other kids did that and they didn't come out."

It was Gwen's turn to laugh. "Oh, please! Don't tell me you believe in that shit." Everyone looked down. "No fucking way! You guys are scared of an empty house. Really? How about you Reilly?"

Reilly adjusted his arm bands and spit on the ground, "Nah, sorry babe, I'm on probation. Get caught breaking the law and I'm in jail."

She couldn't believe it, even Reilly, the guy who had a fake ID at 14 wouldn't come. "Fine," Gwen pushed off the wall, embarrassed by her friends unnecessary fear, "I'm going, because I, unlike you losers, want to have fun. Come with me if you want."

And, with that Gwen pushed off the wall an marched down the street. Ignoring Pixies shouts at her and Reilly's laughter, Gwen didn't turn around or stop walking until she reached her destination.

###

Gwen gulped and looked at the house. During the day, it was bright white and inviting, but at night, it seemed to have a cloak of ugly draped over it. The cool air nipped at Gwen's exposed skin and she shivered. She wasn't one to be scared easily, but it was Halloween.

Knowing that going back to her friends wasn't an option, Gwen shook off her fear and ignored the sick feeling in her gut. Walking around the house, Gwen looked for any kind of opening. She circled the house so many times she knew the number of windows, doors, stories, shovels, wilted flower pots, and broken rocks. "Ugh!" She groaned, on side of the house. At this point she didn't think she could even get in the house. Then, just when she was about to go home, Gwen noticed a basement window near the ground.

Gwen almost laughed out loud at the horror film cliché this was. Crawling on her knees, she inspected the window. Prying the opening with her long nails she lifted the window open. Looking around, Gwen slid her hand in slot, waiting for any alarm to go off. She listened, but, nothing.

Smiling big, confidence filled the Goth girl. Putting her legs through the opening she almost fell, but luckily caught herself. Her foot dangled and reached, groping for a place to stand on. Once she found a solid thing to stand on, she pulled the rest of her body through. She clumsily jumped onto the ground. Grabbing the wall to her right to balance herself, she sniffed the air. The smell of cheap wine and air freshener filled her nose.

Gwen pulled out her phone and shined it in front of her. A retro shag carpet and dust bunnies were at her feet. Turning around, she saw a washing machine with rugs on it. Gwen felt a tickle on her foot and shone the light on it. A large hairy spider crawled on her foot. She gasped and kicked her foot around, sending the arachnid flying.

Breathing through her nose, Gwen advanced up the narrow stairway, cautiously keeping them from creaking. Once she was at the top she looked around. A simple room with furniture covered in plastic. Moving slowly, she walked to the kitchen, her curiosity peaking. She continued her voyage down the hall and entered a room. Looking around with her tiny light she saw a rod iron bar. Reaching out to touch it, she heard swishing of water.

Gasping she turned around fast and held up her light. There on a plastic covered couch sat a 20 something guy swigging back a bottle of liquor. He had a spiked up green Mohawk and piercings all over his face. A muscle shirt covered toned and tattooed arms. Though Gwen was terrified, she couldn't help but notice the attractiveness of this stranger.

He looked at her and grimaced, "Turn that damn light off."

Gwen blinked then realized what he had said. She shoved her phone into her pocket. After blinking a few times, she could see his figure using the faint light the moon gave off through the windows. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" she stuttered like a fool, she cleared her throat. "Do you live here?"

"Who's asking?" his ugly sneer slowly turned into a smile. Gwen looked at him and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "So we're staying anonymous? Fair enough,"

Getting up, the stranger approached her. Gwen, too nervous to move stood motionless. When he reached out to her, she flinched. "God, calm down, I'm not gonna eat you." Then he smiled and chuckled, "Unless, you know, your into that."

"Ha-ha," Gwen said through dry lips. He was taller than her, by a head at least, and built. If she ran, she knew she'd loose the fight easily. But as the strangers hand ventured towards her, she realized that maybe she didn't want to run. _Hell, its Halloween Gwennie, have fun_ she thought to herself.

"Well," he said husky toned, his eyes looking her up and down, "are you?"

She smirked and let her dangerous side take over, "You know what, I think I might."

"Sweet," He wasted no time. His hands grabbed her hips and brought them towards hers. Slowly gyrating his groin against hers, his lips captured Gwen's. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Moving with the rhythm of his hips, Gwen heard herself moan. Her legs became wobbly as her crotch grew in warmth. Vaguely, behind the thick sent of fake flowers, her smell was fresh and strong.

Gwen lifted his shirt and lovingly rubbed his chest. She could feel his laugh vibrate through him as she felt him up. His muscles were nothing less than perfection when she stroked it. He had many tattoos, which she found interesting. She traced the designs lightly. The man shivered and groaned, "What's your name again?"

"Gwen," she managed to choke out.

"Mmm...Gwen," his fingers played with the hem of her skirt, "I'm Duncan,"

Gwen dragged his head down hers and kissed him again. She whimpered when his full erection slid against her clothed thigh. Clumsily, they moved their way to the couch. Duncan grabbed the plastic and ripped it off the couch, throwing it somewhere behind him. Pushing Gwen back on the couch, he began to undo her corset. He struggled with the ties then angrily ripped it off of her.

Gwen shivered when the cold air touched her bare breasts. Her nipples were hard and tight. Duncan grabbed each boob and thoroughly messaged them between his palms. Gwen moaned and cried out softly when he sucked her first nipple, biting it gently. He gave the same treatment the left nipple then kissed the center of her chest, kissing her down to her pant line. He smiled and yanked off her pants and underwear.

He kissed her gently and growled, "Sit on my face, babe," He pulled away and laid on his back. Gwen crawled onto him and straddled his gorgeous face. Grabbing her hips roughly, Duncan made eye contact when he dipped his tongue into her wetness. A whine escaped her lips. After a few licks, Duncan suctioned his whole mouth around her flower and sucked her thoroughly. "Oh, god…" Gwen moaned, rolling her hips against his mouth.

Then, just as Duncan bit her clit, she started to spasm. She was close to a climax she knew was stronger than any other she'd had before. Her body launched back, and began to push and pull against him. His strong hands kept Gwen in place, never looking away from her eyes. She yelled and exploded onto his face. He sucked her juices up and hissed, "Fuck, you taste so good."

"Mmm…" Gwen whimpered, trying to recover from her climax

####

HEY YA'LL! Thanks for reading! Sorry 4 the cliff hanger, got tired! I'll finish it soon though promise! Also, tell me what you hate and love! I can take it :P btw I will do requests if you want! BYE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen then removed herself from his face and settles on his chest. She turned around and faced his member head on. Sitting on his abdomen, Gwen leaned forward so her nipples gently brushed his skin and began to lightly suck on the head of his penis. At first all she did was delicately kiss and lick at his tip, teasing him. She heard him groan with both passion and frustration as she continued to tease him slowly. Gwen smiled at first at his angst but the gasped as she felt his fingers slip inside her from behind. They roughly pumped in and out of her as his other hand held her left butt cheek, kneading it.

Gwen mewed and then she swallowed his penis as far as she could, which was that much considering its size. Because of this she used one hand to pump the base of his rod while she bobbed up and down on it. She then moved her lips down the length and kissed it. Eventually she began to suck his balls. Duncan breathed, "fuck…" and plowed his fingers deeper into her.

"Mm...Mm" Gwen moaned with his cock in her mouth. She pushed and pushed trying to engulf his whole penis but failed, she gagged and coughed. Then lifted her head—hands still holding his member—and looked over her shoulder at Duncan. She met his eyes and with a somewhat pleading tone said to him, "that cock is rock hard…"

Duncan smirked and licked his lips, "Just for you babe,"

That triggered something in Gwen and caused her breathe to catch then she said, "Please put it inside me."

Duncan full out smiled and said, "Because you asked nicely…." Then they both went into action. Duncan led her to the position he wanted her in and she complied silently. She was lying on the couch, legs spread and he was on top of her. He rubbed the head of his penis in circles on her clit and bent his head down to catch her right nipple in his mouth. Gwen made small noises and finally couldn't take it any longer. "Put it in!" she said. She had tried to use an intimidating tone but her voice ended up sounding whiney and desperate.

Duncan laughed and looked at her, "Say please." He was amused by her lust and thought it funny that she wanted him so bad. That made her mad and she decided not to beg for it but demand it.

"No." She demanded through a moan. He just smiled and moved his penis to her entrance. She bit her lip in anticipation and gasped when he shoved just the head of his penis into her. He then pulled out and put only the tip in. Gwen bucked her hips hoping to pull him in but he held her down. She was so frustrated and angry at this she slapped him in the face. "Stop teasing! Put it in!" she yelled desperately.

He laughed and bit her nipple—causing her to gasp. "Feisty." He winked and sing talked, "I'd be happy to if you used the magic word."

"Ugh!" Gwen moaned, "Pleassseee!" And at that moment he thrust into her strongly. She yelped at the pleasure. He moved in and out of her, slowly at first then picking up tremendous speed. Gwen was so intoxicated by her insane pleasure and couldn't even function. She seemed to be blind from lust. She felt her climax coming and she was a little scared. She knew it would be big and she was afraid of how sensitive shed be to it. But she kept her speed and worked for it. She felt it, she began to tingle and started to yell. She dug her claws into his back in anticipation for her eruption. _So close, so clooooosee…._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP**

Gwen woke up in her bed with a yelp. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself. She looked down to discover she was sticking to the sheets, she was so sweaty. Her breathe was ragged and she looked around_. Was that seriously just a dream? It felt so real…_

Hitting the snooze button, Gwen crawled out of bed, deciding to forget the dream. It was just a dream, nothing important.

Gwen walked into the starbucks on the way to school in hopes of snatching a quick coffee before school. However, the place was packed. Instead of leaving, something pulled Gwen to stay and wait in line. Maybe it was the intoxicating smell of the coffee beans or something else.

In line, Gwen examined the select coffee beans for sale amongst the endless mugs. Gwen then sensed someone behind her. She didn't turn and stare, that's rude, but when a deep masculine voice said her name she froze. Something in his voice was familiar. Then she turned to face the man. She almost died.

Standing in front of her was the man from her dreams. "H-hello," her voice shook, "do I k-know you?"

The all too familiar man smirked and looked down at her, "I think you might." Gwen studied him and realized his eyes seemed to be tinted red around the rims. _No, that's not possible… _"I was just wondering if you'd had any—" he licked his lips lustfully, "-_good_ dreams lately?" His eyes were defiantly red.

Gwen opened her mouth but no sound came out. _No way. No fucking way._ The man gave her one last look over and turned on his heels and left. Gwen was frozen in her place as she watched him leave.

"Next!" The woman at the counter yelled at her. "don't have all day here!"

"Oh—sorry" Gwen approached the counter , still looking at the door.

"What's your problem?" The lady snapped.

Gwen paused then looked at her, "I'm not sure…I think his names Duncan."


End file.
